Lady of the Northern Lands
by Maki Jaganshi
Summary: Moro, survivor of the Northern Massacre, has grown up to never trust demon and human alike. Secretive, yet nurturing, she befriended Rin as she joined Sesshomaru. But what will happen when Sess finds out that she's been holding back valuable info? SessxOC
1. Fly Away Wolf

Fixed

Chapter One

A New Beginning

* * *

Rin ran as fast as she could, trying to run from the bloodthirsty wolves. Out of breath, she followed the image of the youkai who she had found, reaching out with her hand to touch him. But the image disappeared, and she was left alone. Without a warning, she tripped on a root, and looked behind her to see the gaping jaws close in on her. With her last ounce of strength, she silently called for her friend before she was swallowed by the consuming darkness. The wolves feasted on her body with greed, unable to notice the new scent in the air as it shifted.

A white flash jumped from the bushes, tearing one of the wolves in half. He whimpered in pain and fell, revealing a dazzling white wolf, her lips curling into a vicious snarl. The remaining wolves attacked the strange wolf in order to guard their prey, but their attacks were easily thrown aside as the white wolf ducked and killed them all with one blow. Howling with rage, the white wolf tore them up completely, leaving nothing but pieces of what had attacked Rin. Panting with exhaustion, the wolf slowly turned towards the body of poor Rin, nudging her with her muzzle. She whimpered encouragingly, as if to revive what was left. Knowing that nothing could be done, the white wolf layed down beside her, crying a thousands tears and one.

* * *

At a nearby field, a two headed dragon raised its heads at the tall taiyoukai that approached. However, a toad-like figure, which sat on the enormous beast's back, failed to notice the demon's presence while mumbling incoherent insults. "Lord Sesshomaru, you ungrateful dog!" he suddenly shouted out, in which he recieved a rock thrown at his head. The creature fell to the ground, quickly recovering. "Lord Sesshomaru!" The one known as Sesshomaru raised his head to the wind, scenting blood. He turned around and ran back the way hee came. The toad, completly perplexed, called after him while trying to keep up.

* * *

The white wolf could feel Rin's heat slowly diminish as death left its final mark. Her crying had ceased a while ago, allowing her tear-stained fur and bloodshot eyes to recover, although hints of what had happened still remained. She snuggled closer to her little human friend, regretting her choice of visiting the Northern Lands. All around, the forest became quiet, and the wolf's ears perked up to the slight sound of footsteps. She stood up, her eyes being a mirror-like reflection, as the demon approached.

Sesshomaru looked on at the scene before him with cold amber eyes. The white wolf had braced herself over Rin's body protectively and growled low, a warning. Jaken cowered behind Sesshomaru and eyed the wolf. Becoming all bravo, he decided to offer his services to Sesshomaru and asked, "Milord, shall I dispose of this mangy wolf for you?" Sesshomaru's response was the voice of his sword as he pulled it out of its scabbard. The Tenseiga shone in the green light of the forest. "Milord?" cried Jaken as he backed away. The wolf's growl became louder as she eyed the sword. Backing away into the nearby shrub, she continued to growl. "One more test," said Sesshomaru as everything dimmed around him. Clearly, he could see the minions of the Netherworld crawling over Rin's body with evil grins. Narrowing his eyes, he swung, letting the Tenseiga do its job. The minions vanished instantly, only dust in the wind. Sesshomaru bent down and supported Rin, watching as the glow of her eyes returned, first showing confusion, then joy. The wolf stood in amazement, cautiously approaching Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru, seeing for himself that Rin was ok, stood up and left without another word.

Jaken couldn't believe what had just happened. "Y-y-you revived her?" he said in disbelief, watching the ominous form disappear within the trees. Rin looked around with curious eyes and saw the wolf walk up. She smiled and laughed in joy before hugging the wolf. The wolf seemed glad and closed her eyes. "Hello Moro!" she whispered in her ear. Moro smiled as best as a wolf could. "Come on, let's follow him." Moro nodded and bent down to allow Rin on her back. She scrambled on and looked around, saying, "I think he went...that way!" Moro faced the direction in which Rin was pointing and took off, leaving Jaken in her dust. "Hey! Wait for me!" he shouted, running to catch them.

* * *

When Moro and Rin reached Sesshomaru, he was allready at the meadow. He looked back to see who remained and found Moro with Rin. Looking farther, he could see a small speck of green running their way. A few minutes later, Jaken arrived, panting hard. "Milord, how could you-" "We're leaving," cut Sesshomaru, turning towards the dragon known as Ah-Un. He climbed on his back and waited for Jaken to climb on, eyeing Moro and Rin. "What is your name, girl?" he inquired. "Rin. And this is Moro!" she said cheerfully, patting her fur. Sesshomaru made no response and took off into the sky, leaving them on the ground. Moro watched them for a moment, waiting for Rin to settle comfortably. As Rin grabbed a hadnful of fur, Moro leaped into the air, black flames sprouting from her ankles. Sesshomaru turned in interest as Moro climbed higher into the blue sky to match Ah-Un's height. Once she had reached the same level, she locked her soft, golden eyes with his before flying a little way ahead to show that she was ready. 


	2. Questions Left Unanswerd

Fixed

Chapter Two

Questions Left Unanswered

* * *

Ah-Un and Moro had flown for hours across the land, and Rin was getting a bit tired and sore. Slowly, she began to fall asleep, and Moro was forced to fly slower than before to help lower the risk of her falling off. Getting just out of earshot, she eased her pace to a more gradual step. Jaken, who had been looking down upon them, turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, why did you let the filthy human and wolf to join us?" "They came on their own accord," replied Sesshomaru, keeping his gaze ahead. "Huh," said Jaken, looking back. _"That wolf,"_ thought Sesshomaru to himself. _"Only wolves of the northern tribe can fly like that. Yet..."_ he drifted off and looked back to see Rin slung over Moro's shoulders like a doll. _"They were killed over a hundred years ago. Every single one of them."_

Realizing that they had reached their destination, he urged Ah-Un down from the sky and landed in a clearing, with Moro joining them not long after. It was a small clearing with tons of mud all around and a few trees. A little hut could be seen at the edge of the woods. There was no fire, making it look like a desolate building standing there with no purpose. Jaken was first to jump down from Ah-Un's back to look around, giving Sesshomaru the opportunity to stomp on him as he dismounted. "Ack!" he cried as his face was smashed into the endless mud. Rin, too tired to even laugh, gave a sort of weak little smile. The landing had woken her up, but not all the way. "Come," ordered Sesshomaru as he headed for the hut. Moro nodded and followed, leaving Ah-Un to sniff at the odd thing sitting in the mud.

After lighting a fire and setting up a decent camp, Moro sat down by the fire, letting Rin rest her head upon her paw like a pillow. She was alseep before Jaken could even pull out what little food from Ah-Un's saddlebags they had. Moro snorted at the meager morsles before slowly getting up, so as not to disturb Rin. Walking towards the forest, she looked back to Sesshomaru and bowed her head slightly before starting off in a light jog into the trees. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at the sight of a wolf bowing its head, but he discarded the thought and watched as Jaken cooked the food for himself.

Only moments later, Moro came back, a young fawn's neck in her mouth. It was freshly killed, and the blood's scent was enough to drive any normal predator wild with hunger. She trotted over, carefully avoiding the mud to keep the kill clean, and set it down before the fire. She took one bite, chewed it, then left the rest to go and lay down by Rin. Once again, Sesshomaru was curious of her actions, but he kept it to himself.

After Rin had been set in the hut with Jaken to watch her, although he was probably asleep himself, Moro and Sesshomaru headed out to sit outside, Sesshomaru by the fire and Moro by the door. For hours, they stared at each other, occasionally turning away to follow the quick movements of gnats or the choppy swish of the moth. Sesshomaru, so full of unanswered questions, did not mutter a single word. _"Who is the wolf exactly? Why did the Tenseiga incline me to save Rin? And why do they follow so?"_ Questions like these, left with no answers, continued to haunt him until he finally spoke.

"You run after that human like a tame dog. You cannot be an ordinary wolf," he stated, simple as that. It was a rude comment, yet a starter none the less. Moro looked at Sesshomaru with revered silence as he was losing his patience. "Tell me, or your life will disappear as quickly as the human's was restored." She cocked her head a little in confusion, still silent. Sesshomaru began to growl menacingly, lifting his claws threateningly. Moro, out of shere intelligence, finally said, "Would it be better if I were demon?"

This startled Sesshomaru for a moment as registered her ability to speak. "So, you can talk," he said out of annoyance. "Apparently," she replyed with slight sarcasm. Sesshomaru didn't like the tone, but he couldn't do anything, for Moro stood up and left to the woods. Sesshomaru looked on after her, glaring to his heart's content.

* * *

Moro returned by late dawn, immediately seeing to Rin before anything else. Finding that she was still asleep, Moro nudged her with her muzzle and said, Rin, wake up. Rin's eyes opened slowly at first, but when shee noticed Moro hovering over her, she sprang up and yawned. "Good morning, Moro!" she said brightly. Good morning, little one. How was your night? "Oh, it was wonderful! I had a dream about us flying high up over the sky!" Sounds exciting. Come, Jaken is cooking breakfast. I believe we are to leave soon, said Moro, looking out the doorway. "Ok! I'll be right out!" Moro nodded and left the hut, and as Rin watched her go, she noticed that Moro was now slightly taller than before.

After breakfast was served and eaten, everything was packed and put away into Ah-Un's saddle bags. Sesshomaru began to mount the dragon as Moro spoke with Rin. Rin, there is something that I need to take care of. Go, and I will find you when I need to, said Moro. "Rin, come." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Moro waited for a moment to watch Rin climb up on Ah-Un's back before darting into the woods.


	3. Den of the Demon Wolves

Hehe, so I just figured out how to do the whole ruler/border thing. (Korosu: Idiot) I'll try to fix the rest of them.

Chapter 3

Den of the Demon Wolves

* * *

It did not take long for Moro to reach the Den of the Demon Wolves, for she would only be there until nightfall. Looking over the waterfall from the top, she noticed that the scout, Ginta, had fallen asleep on duty. _"Surely the pack leader would not approve of this,"_ she thought, amused. She backed away into the bushes so that Ginta could not see her if he woke up. Crouching down, she closed her eyes and bent her head, feeling the warm glow of the transformation consume her. A blinding light illuminated from her body, changing Moro's figure drastically. When the white light had vanished, Moro stood up.

She was now in her true form, a demon who had the appearance of a human. Her white hair was pulled up into a ponytail that cascaded down past her shoulders, held up by a strong root. She also had bangs that shrouded her eyes a bit when she tilted her head forward. She wore simple white wolf skins around her shins, arms, and shoulders with a breastplate across her chest. A knee-high white skirt with a split down the middle hung from her hips, a little dirty from lying on the dirt. She quickly brushed off her skirt and jumped out of the bushes and over the waterfall, where she landed right in front of Ginta. He continued to snore as she looked him over. "Lazy bum," she muttered, then left him there to approach the den. There was high activity going on as Moro entered the cave unnoticed.

"No! This girl's mine!" she heard, the voice unmistakable. Moro peeked over the many wolves to see Kouga lugging some wolves away from a part in the back. "Geez, you guys weigh a ton! That's it, no more boar for you!" he said, pulling one up from the ground. Moro turned towards the area where she saw a young girl wearing very odd clothing, most certainly not from this region.

"Ah, so you are hiding a human, ne?" she called out with enthusiasm. Everyone turned their heads to look at Moro, realizing that she was there. "Moro!" cried Hakkaku with a big smile on his face. "You're back!" Kouga immediatly set down the wolf he was carrying to look at Moro. "Hey," he said, wearing a smile of his own.

"I thought that I should pay a visit. It's been a while," Moro said while walking through the crowd of demons that parted before her. "Who's the girl?" "Some human that I scatched away from a mutt who killed my wolves," he replied with a snarl. "And you will kill her too?" Moro asked, looking over at the girl that backed away fearfully.

"You wouldn't let me," said Kouga, pouting a bit. Moro laughed merrily before saying, "You're right, I wouldn't." At that moment, Moro noticed that everyone was staring at them. "Kouga, I think they wanna say something," said Moro. He looked off into the crowd and shouted out, "Alright guys! We're done!" Without a second to lose, they all rushed over to Moro, patting her on the back and cheering for her return. "Whatcha' been up to Moro?" "Did ya do anything fun?" "Oh, it's been so long!"

Moro politely told them that if they didn't keep calm, she wouldn't say anything about her travels, so everyone quieted down and sat as Moro took a seat of her own on the floor. She provided a great distraction for Kouga, who was trying to pry some answers from the girl as to why she could see his shards. Moro, taking a deep breath, began her story.

* * *

Moro began her story from the beginning, which was from the time that the Lord of the Southen Lands came to pay a visit. "My father, Masuaro, did not wish to participate in war, so he proposed that our two lands join together. Enshou agreed, and they decided that I was to marry Enshou." "That old geezer?!" shouted out Ginta. Moro looked at him, slightly alarmed. "Old? He was young when I saw him, and that was about, oh, one hundred and fifty years ago," said Moro casually. She noticed a few wolves sniffling at the air, and she immediatly checked it out. Without moving, she could tell that the odd scent came from Kouga's tail.

"Kouga? You seem to have a fox on your tail," she said. "What fox? I haven't been fighting with one," replied Kouga absentmindedly. "No, I mean you literally have a fox on your tail." "What?" said Kouga, pulling it up to reveal a little kitsune youkai clinging like a rope. "Well, whadda ya know. Here guys, lunch," he said, holding it above the wolves. The girl with the foreign clothing suddenly called out, "Shippou!" "Kagome!" whined the fox demon as he eyed the wolves underneath. Kagome, getting angry, suddenly said, "If you don't let him go, I won't help you!" Kouga made a face in disgust, then flung the little demon towards Kagome, who caught him in her arms. "Fine," he retorted, then turned towards Moro.

"Moro, Enshou's really old now, I mean, it shows a lot. A mere hundred and fifty years didn't make him look like that," said Kouga with what sounded like concern. Moro was shocked, then enraged. Her head snapped straight up, her eyes tightly closed. Her furious aura dissipated slowly, and Moro cautiously lowered her head, testing her control. She then looked at Kouga with one of those everything-is-gonna-be-juuuuust-fine looks. "Eh, Moro? I'm gonna go hunting," said Kouga quietly, walking away inch by inch. "Uh, me too!" said another wolf demon. "And me!" Pretty soon, half the pack was missing.

* * *

Kagome looked around the den at all the wolves and demons that still remained. That white wolf demon, whats-her-face, was there as well, probably trying to cool off. She seemed to keep to herself more than anything, and Kagome didn't know what to think of her. Kouga had said something about her pack being betrayed. _"Was it Naraku?"_ she thought, looking on at her.

Kagome suddenly remembered that Shippou was with her, too, but he was nowhere to be found. A shadow loomed over her without notice, and she looked up fearfully to see Kouga. "Come on," he said roughly, in a sort of child-like voice, as he grabbed her arm. "Hey, I'm fragile you know," she said sarcastically. "Sorry," he whispered, barely audible. It was then when Kagome realized why his voice was weird. "Shippou?" "SHHH!" he warned, pulling her through the cave.

"Hey Kouga! Where're you going with the girl?" asked one of the demons. "Eh," Kagome said, her eyes wide. "Uh, I'm taking her out for fresh air. This place reeks with wolf!" Kagome let out a sigh of relief, just now noticing that she had held her breath. Shippou continued to lead Kagome out to the very end of the den._ "All we need to do is pass that demon,"_ thought Kagome hopefully, watching Moro with the utmost concern for her own life...


	4. Den of the Demon Wolves Part Two

Chapter Four

Den of the Demon Wolves Part Two

* * *

"Back so soon Kouga?" said Moro, turning around to face them with a sly look. "You know, bringing something back would've been nice." Kagome stood rigid, her eyes pleading, with Shippou doing no better, shivering to the bone with fear. "Well, ah..." said Shippou, losing his imitation voice. Little did he know that a wolf, spotting his tail, walked up cautiously to check it out. "She needs some-OW!!!!" cried Shippou as he grabbed his wolf-bitten tail. Kagome gasped as he turned back into his original self. 

The remaining demons in the cave, aroused by the commotion, noticed that they were trying to get away. "Hey! She's gettin' away!" one called, giving chase. "Shippou, run!" shouted Kagome, and they bolted out the entrance. Running blindly, they turned here and there in hopes of evading the chasers, until finally they reached an edge. "AH!" said Shippou, eyes wide. "We're trapped!" The pack had now gathered around, watching them closely.

"Hey! What's going on?" shouted Kouga, and everyone looked up to see him standing on the cliff's next level, a boar hung across his shoulder and the rest of the pack behind him. "She was trying to escape!" shouted one. "Can we eat her NOW?" whined another. "Shippou! Come here!" shouted Kagome, grabbing his small paw. "What?" he shouted in alarm as he was thrown from the ledge. "Go find Inuyasha!" she yelled before Kouga could grab her. "Oh no, you're not getting away..."

At the back of the crowd, a small, insignificant white wolf slowly crept away and followed the bright pink blob known as Shippou. When she was out of eyesight, she took to the air at a distance from the little demon. He flew for quite a while, hovering over the canyons in search of the one known as Inuyasha, and Moro followed.

After quite some time, Shippou could hear voices from below. "Inuyasha!!!!" he called out. "Shippou! Where's Kagome!" shouted the arrogant voice of Inuyasha. Hearing his voice, Moro immediately pulled away and flew off as quickly as she could. "We are not to meet again yet, little one," she said, and searched for Sesshomaru's scent

It was quite easy to find Sesshomaru, who was resting in a nearby meadow. Rin was chasing Jaken, trying to make him play tag, while Sesshomaru watched as he leaned against a tree. Ah-Un, catching Moro's scent, brought his head up from the dirt to peer into the edge of the woods.

"Moro! You're back!" cried Rin excitedly, running up to meet her. Yes, I've returned, she responded, letting Rin wrap her arms around her neck. "You wanna play?" Alright. "Yay!" she said, leading Moro to the flower field. Sesshomaru peeked with one eye to see them tumbling in the fields. Jaken, now officially off-duty, went back to Ah-Un, mumbling something about getting no respect.

Rin and Moro continued to tackle each other in the flowers, sending petals into the air with a flurry of colors. "She reminds me of a certain boy I once knew," she thought, letting her mind drift away...

* * *

_"Yum," thought Moro, licking her gums. "I'm glad I found some deer." All that remained of the unfortunate animal were a few bones, for Moro hadn't eaten in over six months. She sat by the rushing Kawa No Hikari, Ray River, which was framed with trees on either side. Standing up from her meal, she could vaguely smell something in the breeze, for the deer's blood overrode pretty much everything else._

_"A...hanyou?" she questioned, sniffing more accurately now. Curious, she walked through the woods, careful of any presences that meant harm. With her head in the air, she suddenly stepped into a puddle, and the unexpected shock made her recoil away. Looking closer at the puddle, she realized that it was blood. "No wonder the scent was so strong here," she thought, and then passed by with more caution. The trail of blood that started from the puddle was Moro's guide as she turned at various places. Along with the scent of a hanyou, she could pick out what she assumed to be two other lowly demons, which were powerful enough to kill a small, half-demon child. "Looks like I'll have to do something," she growled out loud with bitter joy._

_The trail of blood brought Moro to a cliff at the edge of the Eimin Canyon, which separated the Western and Eastern Lands like a weaving snake. Trees and shrubs opened up as the cliff hung over the deep pit. A small child with long silver hair and two white dog ears was cornered at the edge by two demons. They were grotesque figures, one being a sickly green and the other being a slimy purple, and each bearing a horrendous stench that stung Moro's nose. "Yowch," she muttered to herself, holding a paw up to her nose. _

"Hey there little kid," said the green demon, brandishing his large club in a vicious way. "Wanna play?" The purple demon, which resembled a worm more than anything, curled his lips and revealed rows of large teeth that dripped with acid. "Leave me alone!" said the silver-haired hanyou. "Denied," said the purple demon with a cackle, and he raised his head to strike.

"Now, now, don't you two have other things to do?" said Moro, creeping out of the shrubs. Because of the desolate area, she had not bothered to keep her size in check with a normal wolf's, and now her head reached up higher than a grown man could stand. "What's it to you, wolf?" snarled the purple demon. "Nothing, really," she said. "Then leave! He's-" "Mine," interrupted Moro, letting her energy loose in a red streak in the dirt. It traveled quickly, dividing the cliff in half all the way to the very end. "If you move, you fall," she said quietly. Gently floating over, she approached the child.

"Come, little pup. We have business to attend to," she said, opening her jaws to take hold of his shirt. "Get away!" he shouted, then scratched Moro on the nose, his claws digging in deep. Moro let out a yip in surprise and backed away a bit, checking her nose, which now bled freely. "That hurt." The hanyou then tried to jump to a tree, causing the earth below his feet to shift.

Watching the little movement that only her eyes could see, Moro didn't think as she seized the hanyou by his shirt in her jaws. He kicked and screamed for a moment, then watched with wide eyes as the dirt crumbled away, leaving air underneath the demon's feet. "You damn hanyou!" shouted one of them as they slowly became specks in the canyon. "We'll kill you for this!" Moro and the hanyou continued to look on for a while, even after they disappeared. "Well, that takes care of them," said Moro, roughly throwing the hanyou towards the earth that had remained sturdy and sound... 


	5. Quest for Cousins and a New Blade

Chapter Five

Quest for Cousins and a New Blade

* * *

_Moro landed softly on the dirt, shaking dust upon the ground and stepping closer to the hanyou. "I'm not afraid of you!" he said defiantly, shaking with fear. "Right. What's your name?" asked Moro, nudging him with her muzzle. "And why do you smell like rats?" The hanyou backed away at her touch, and gulped when she neared him. "Inuyasha," he said, holding an arm in defense._

_"Do you have a mother?" "OF COURSE I DO!" he shouted angrily. "So she's dead." Inuyasha paused, speechless. "Y-you know my mom?" he asked in shock. "No. By the way you reacted and what I read in your thoughts, I put two and two together." "Eh," said Inuyasha, with wide eyes. Moro could only sigh._

_"Well, might as well come with me," she said, passing by him slowly. "Why would I go with you!?" Turning around in a deadly way, she snapped her jaws only an inch away from his face. "You owe me. I just saved your life," she said darkly, backing off. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. "Besides," added Moro, "You need some serious help. You're weak, defenseless, and unprotected. Someone's gotta watch you." "I AM NOT!" he complained, even though he knew that she was completely right._

_"You talk too much." _

_"Hmph."_

_

* * *

_

That was when Moro had first met the unruly dog hanyou. For ten hard years, she had trained him, building his endurance, speed, and guard by putting him through a series of tasks, one of which was climbing a cliff over ten thousand times. Moro mentally shrugged at the thought. At least he knows how to climb a mountain real fast.

* * *

Only a few days had passed by as they continued to journey across the Western Lands. Nothing major had happened, other than a few lowly demons that were stupid enough to attack. Sesshomaru made quick work of them, slicing here and there with his poison claws. Moro kept to herself and watched over Rin, playing with her and keeping her out of Sesshomaru's hair. Occasionally, Rin would pick flowers for the taiyoukai and set it down beside him as he rested. It was quite cute, actually, to watch the whole thing. 

One day, Moro decided that she would take a walk and visit her cousin again. She had smelled a hint of wolf's blood while traveling, and was concerned. Rin, I'm leaving for a walk. I shall return, understand? Rin smiled at her and responded with a sweet "Ok!" as she dragged Jaken to a field of flowers. "Master Jaken, look at these flowers!" Moro shook her head with a wry smile and took off towards the waterfall.

The smell of blood became stronger, and Moro's instinct over rode her precaution as her body became larger with every bound she took, as well as her worry. Picking up speed, she reached the Cave within minutes and skidded to a stop. There was no scout, yet no blood either. She cautiously entered, looking from side to side for anyone that dared attack. Suddenly, a little shuffle was heard from the back, and Moro sprang back, her lips curled into a snarl. "Who is there?" she called out in her deep wolf voice. From the creeping darkness, a small creature ran, terrified. It was a mouse that had been lurking in the back, maybe looking for some food.

Moro relaxed greatly, knowing that the mouse was the only living thing in the cave. Controlling herself, she shrank in size so that she was about as tall as any other wolf and pounced on the fleeing mouse. Keeping it between her paws, she made a mental link, allowing her to understand and speak to it. Food food hiss run hide food food growl run hide jump squish... It kept repeating this over and over, driving Moro closer towards insanity.

STOP! she commanded loudly, making the mouse pause in his ranting. Food food wolf big squish yell, it said, looking at Moro with wide eyes. "This is gonna be hard..." thought Moro to herself. Where are the wolves? she asked, peering closer at the mouse. Gone gone fight blood dead run hide flee, it said, then added, Go? Moro, a bit too shocked for words, lifted her paws and let the poor creature go, watching it run back into the cave.

"Dead? They can't be dead," she thought to herself, lying down to ponder the mouse's words. "He said 'flee.' Maybe Kouga did survive," said Moro, trying to reassure herself. "But he could've been talking about himself." That last thought drove Moro to sniff around for proof. "Wait, there is a scent!" she thought excitedly, dropping her nose to the ground. "And it leads out of the cave..."

* * *

Darkness soon fell upon the tops of the trees, and Moro was forced to return to Rin. She did a sharp turn to the right and headed towards the sky, her paws scraping the sky as she flew high over the clouds. "It seems that I must return tomorrow," she thought, frustrated. From her left, she could faintly hear Rin screaming and took off immediately, running at top speed. She dived expertly as she watched Sesshomaru pick up a demon's head by the horn, realizing that Rin was only afraid of the gruesome sight of blood. 

"Rin, stop screaming," commanded Sesshomaru, and she just stopped abruptly. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" she said cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear. "You're back, Moro," he said, not even turning towards the wolf to greet her. Moro walked forward through the darkness of night, revealing the shine of her coat. "Moro!" cried Rin excitedly, giving the large wolf a hug.

Hello Rin, said Moro, letting the little human girl squeeze her tightly. Sesshomaru waited for a moment before he said, "Come," and headed for the forest once more. Rin nodded, climbing on Moro's back. Coming to a clearing, they stopped, for Rin was tired. Sesshomaru needed to continue, so he left Jaken to watch Rin and allowed Moro to follow.

By morning, the two had reached a shabby hut, the occupant letting off an odd smell. Sesshomaru entered with the demon's head and threw it down in front of the man named Gaijinbo. Moro came up from behind and stopped to sit by Sesshomaru, her eyes betraying nothing but the genuine sense of sincerity.

"I need you to make a sword from these fangs," said Sesshomaru, indicating the demon's head. Gaijinbo took a glance at the materials, and then said with a sneer, "I cannot make a sword from dead fangs." Moro could sense a challenge in his tone of voice, and she watched Sesshomaru pull the Tenseiga from its sheath. Raising the miracle-working blade, he slashed through the minions of death, the demon's eyes glowing an unearthly red as the head was brought to life.

"Ahhh," said Gaijinbo greedily, reaching out towards the head. "This sword was made by the one who banished you as an apprentice. It had a brother, named Tetsusaiga, which was also forged by Totosai. These fangs have broken the Tetsusaiga, and I want a better sword than this," said Sesshomaru, holding up the Tenseiga.

"Of course," hissed the former sword smith apprentice. "These fangs will make the perfect sword. It will be done in three days." Sesshomaru turned to make his exit, and Moro stood up. "I'll be waiting," he said, then left with Moro hot on his trail.


	6. Flowers

Chapter Six

Flowers

* * *

At camp, the morning breakfast was eaten in silence. Moro had not eaten as was expected for a large wolf, but instead had taken a bite. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and said nothing, leaving his questions unanswered. Rin soon woke up, and Jaken still lay on Ah-Un's back, sprawled like a little baby. Sesshomaru did not care, for he was waiting for his sword and was in no rush to move.

As the sun rose to the top of the sky, Moro slept underneath a tree, laying her head on her paws. Rin was frolicking in the meadow with Jaken, and Sesshomaru sat on the other side of the tree.

"Moro," said Rin, walking up to the wolf. What is it, Rin? The girl shuffled her feet a little bit, then asked, "Can we pick some flowers? Please?" Moro, touched by Rin's innocence, got up and nodded. Sure, why not. Lumbering gracefully to the field of colors, she waited as Rin grabbed some here and there.

"Oh, these look so pretty!" exclaimed Rin happily, holding up two beautiful baby blue flowers. Indeed, they are, replied Moro, examining them with interest. "I'm gonna give them to Lord Sesshomaru!" she said happily, skipping off. That might be dangerous... Moro began to say, letting the sentence fade as she watched Rin approach the taiyoukai.

"Lord Sesshomaru! These are for you!" said Rin, laying them down on his fluff. He eyed them carefully, unsure of what to do. Moro watched as Sesshomaru got even more uncomfortable. Rin, would you like to see the flowers in the other meadow? asked Moro, relieving Sesshomaru. "Ok!" she said cheerfully, jumping on Moro's back. Moro lifted to the sky, leaving Sesshomaru and Jaken to themselves.

"There it is!" shouted Rin, pointing below to a scene full of flowers and various colors. With no demon in sight, Moro landed, allowing Rin to scramble off her back and run to the flowers. "Wow! These are so pretty!" she said, looking around with wide eyes. Moro nodded, watching Rin wander off towards the center of the field. She sat down on the soft grass, intent on continueing her nap.

When Rin ventured too far for comfort, Moro grudgingly stood up and followed her to the edge, where a strange light emitted. "Rin, come back," called Moro, her deep voice vibrating over the silence. "Moro! Look at this!" said Rin excitedly, unaware of the smoky scent that Moro caught.

"Rin!" Through the meadow Moro dashed, reaching the far end in minutes to find Rin crouched down by a magnificent flower. The petals danced with hues of red and orange, synchronizing like flames as the wind rocked the small flower side to side. To Rin, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Only Moro knew of the dangers in store.

"Rin, don't touch it!" The girl froze in place, her hand inches away from the deadly flower. Moro, now able to calm down, continued to head towards Rin at a more leisurely pace. "That flower is not one to be handled lightly." Rin stood up, looking at Moro with curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because it has properties of fire," said Moro, grabbing a small flower. "Here, I'll show you." She then demonstrated by placing the flower by the petals. It caught on fire immediately, sparking with such a fury that Rin fell back, letting out a little squeal in delight.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, admiring the fire that now ate away at the flower greedily. Looking back at the flower, she asked, "Is the stem ok?" Moro thought for moment, then nodded. "Then I can show it to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"No Rin, for once you break it's vital link to life, the flame will die," said Moro. Rin looked sad for a moment, her eyes once again on the flower. Silence fell between them as the flames entranced them. Binging her head up, in looked at Moro with questioning eyes.

"Moro, does Lord Sesshomaru know about you?" she asked innocently. Moro could not help but look away for fear that she would give something away. Children seemed to miss nothing these days.

"No Rin, he shall know when I deem him worthy to know..."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Moro and Rin appeared through the darkness of the forest, flowers in her hand. Moro bent down to allow Rin to climb off, and as she did so, she gently nudged her towards the tree where Sesshomaru sat. Smiling shyly, Rin took a few steps towards the demon lord. He cocked an eyebrow out of curiosity as she got nearer, keeping her hands full of flowers behind her back.

"Here you go, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said happily, dropping the assorted colors of flowers on his lap. Running back to Moro, she was giggling happily, and they both walked off, leaving a skeptical Sesshomaru.


	7. Strange Encounters and Mother Wolf

Chapter Seven

Strange Encounters and Mother Wolf

* * *

Sesshomaru knew something was wrong when Jaken did not return quickly with his sword. The green imp had left hours ago to retrieve it from Gaijinbo, yet the hut was a mere ten minutes away. As he stood up to leave, he beckoned Moro to follow, leaving Rin once again with Ah-Un. They traveled through the forest, the scent of Jaken's spilled blood becoming stronger as they approached the hut.

Sesshomaru looked at his dead servant for a moment, and then brought up the Tenseiga. He revived Jaken, who sat there in two pieces, dazed. "Mi-Milord! You have come!" he cried delightedly.

"Pull yourself together Jaken," was all that he said, turning away to sheath his miracle-working blade. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru!" From his teary eyes, you could tell that Jaken was clearly overjoyed that his master had the heart to revive him.

"Gaijinbo is close" said Sesshomaru, surveying the hut. Moro snorted, then left the hut. Sesshomaru and Jaken, the former having pulled himself into one piece, returned to the camp. They found Rin sitting on a rock, singing a song to herself, unaware of the dangers that lurked in the trees.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she said happily, jumping up to greet them. "Don't move," Sesshomaru cut in, causing Rin to freeze in her place. Sesshomaru leaped from where he stood, expertly slicing the trees behind her to reveal a woman. She had her hair in a bun, and piercing red eyes to match her flower patterned kimono.

"I am Kagura of the Wind," she said, raising her fan to her face. "And you must be the great Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken stepped forward, leaning on his staff. "She has the same scent of that hanyou who gave you the arm," he proclaimed, watching her carefully. "Naraku," said Sesshomaru in a deathly low voice.

"I am his incarnation, as well as the demon you used to forge that sword of yours, for he was my brother," she said, picking a small feather from her hair. "Can you not feel it's demonic aura?" The feather grew into a humongous size, large enough for her as she sat on it, taking flight. Giving one last look, she called out, "You _are_ its rightful owner," and disappeared.

At that moment, Moro arrived, standing stock-still. Sesshomaru continued to look to the skies; his eyes narrowed a bit, before turning towards Moro. He's down south. Ten miles, she said, shaking her fur uncertainly. Sesshomaru nodded, and then said, "Rin, you can move now."

The once immobile Rin now stretched her arms with a grin, shouting out, "Yay!" before heading towards Moro. "We go," said Sesshomaru, grabbing Ah-Un's reins and directing them towards the direction Moro said.

Wait, said Moro, standing up. Giving an inward sigh, she added, Inuyasha is there. Sesshomaru took this fact into consideration. If he went, it would give him a good chance to test the power of the new blade. "Can he touch it?" he asked suddenly, and Moro shook her head.

"Then we will wait." And so, they sat down, contemplating the encounter that was to come.

* * *

That night, Rin and Jaken fell asleep under the moonlight. Moro sat near Rin, providing her large fluffy white paws as pillows as she fell deep into thought. Sesshomaru sat across the fire from her, watching her. She had grown to an abnormal size, reaching a full height of an adult horse, and her coat glistened when she sat underneath the moon's rays.

Quite some time passed before she opened her eyes and stood up, careful as to not disturb Rin. Stretching her tight muscles, she headed for the forest, but Sesshomaru's voice cut her off. "Where are you going?" The large wolf paused and turned to face him, replying, To exercise. She did not continue though, as if thinking.

Would you like to come? she asked, surprising Sesshomaru. Her actions confused him greatly, plus the fact that he was a bit curious as well. Standing up, he chose to follow her through the dense trees, making sure that Ah-Un watched over the camp.

Side by side, the two great demons circled the camp at a leisurely run, which equaled the distance of a thousand miles. Moro suddenly stopped, sniffing the ground, then staring at the sky. Finally, she said, You'll have to get on my back if you wish to continue.

"I will do no such thing," the stubborn dog demon replied. Suit yourself. Moro took off, faster than Sesshomaru had time to react. Quickly realizing how the situation had turned, he ran after her, keen on keeping himself in front. Moro had gotten only a small advantage from the surprise, for Sesshomaru easily caught up, not even breaking a sweat.

"You'll need to do more than that," he commented, watching her. But she just gave a wolfish grin and darted ahead, keeping an extremely fast pace. Sesshomaru, slightly pleased, followed her. It soon became a game that continued for hours as the two tried to outmatch each other. "_She runs fast_," thought Sesshomaru, taking a brief moment to look at her before she jumped ahead once more. Trees blurred by, animals seemed only a mass of color, and the nightly shadows kept most other things hidden from sight as they ran, fast as the wind.

Circling the camp over a hundred times, both showed no sign of exhaustion, yet as the dawn spread her light fingers over the treetops, Sesshomaru slowed. No animal could match the wolf's endurance, and he was no exception.

Out of the corner of her eye, Moro could see his defeat, and she stopped by a beautiful waterfall. The cascading clear liquid fell into a small pool with bushes ringing the banks. A partially hidden cave could be seen through the water, along with brushes of lush vegetation full of colored flowers, which rimmed the sides.

Moro approached the pool and took a long, filling drink. Sesshomaru did nothing, only observing as he always does. "We're going," he said suddenly, leaving Moro and the little paradise. "_I still need to find Kouga_," she thought, keeping her muzzle dipped in the chilled water. "_And now is as good of a time as ever_."

* * *

An old man, resting peacefully by the meadow, watched the swaying buds dance with the wind with his grandson, who could not stand still a moment longer. The old man was nearing his seventy fifth birthday, and close to his death. The young child, though, knew nothing of this and played joyfully, picking a flower here and there to give to the old man. Finally, the kid grew weary of his game and sat beside his grandfather, beaming as he gave a strained smile. The old man could not be more proud as he rubbed his wrinkled skin over the smooth composure of the plants. 

Then, from the trees, rose a ghostly creature, taller than any man alive. Her silver like fur glistened and shone with dawn's graceful fingers, leaving a trace of white as she ran. Pausing for but a moment, she glanced at the old man and his grandson. Eyes with far more intelligence and experience looked down upon them, yet the old man could find not a single trace of love.

With a heavy sigh, the man shuddered and fell to the dirt, resting his eyes for good. The boy, having experienced the thrill of a lifetime, ran back home, screaming all the while, "Wolf!"

* * *

Moro was getting impatient as each trail led to a dead end. At least he can hide himself, she thought sarcastically. The old man that she had passed by earlier had been close to death, so she ended his suffering and took his life. Now, with that little bit of energy, her senses heightened slightly.

"I didn't want to do this, but I'm afraid I must," she thought, eyeing the rising sun which hinted the noon of day. Reaching deep inside, she pulled out that little bit of energy and focused on it, making it grow larger as it merged with her own. Keeping her bloodlust in check, she let it loose in a long howl that tore through the sky, alleviating the silence of the forest.

* * *

"Wolf!" shouted the young boy, tears streaming down his face. "Kaasan, a wolf!" The woman hushed her child, keeping him close. "Thank Buddha, you're all right!" she exclaimed, keeping him close. "Kaasan, the big wolf killed Jiisan!" he cried out, sobbing. From the village, more people approached, curiosity getting the better of them. When they heard the story, they murmured worriedly, darting glances at each other for comfort. "Come, let us seek the council of Lady Mimori," said his mother, nudging her son towards a small hut that sat at the edge of the village.

Hours later, the whole village sat in Lady Mimori's hut, talking loudly to one another. The old lady sat in the center, a gong at her side. When she was ready, she hit it softly, and the whole room fell silent. "I understand that there is a demon wolf running amuck by our village?" she said hoarsely, her gaze resting on the young boy. He nodded shyly and crawled closer to his mother, who wrapped a comforting hand around him.

"Lady Mimori, what shall we do? The demon has killed Takeshi, and it could come back for more," said a man from the crowd. Murmurs rose in agreement, but Mimori held up a hand, silencing them all. "We do what we can," she said, sighing heavily. "Guard the village, and let no one leave until it is gone."

"Lady Mimori, why don't we hunt it down and kill it?!" shouted a hothead from the back. Glancing at him briefly, she ignored his remark and continued. "Our strong men have been taken by the last demon we encountered, and there is no one who can defeat such a beast." Once again, the crowd agreed, although a bit half heartily.

"And so, we must-" Mimori halted in mid-sentence, looking out towards the door. From outside, a howl erupted so full of emptiness that every man shivered, electricity running down their spines. Mimori listened to this call intently as the people of the village held their ears shut. Only the hothead took this call as a challenge and sprang up, grabbing his deceased father's sword.

"Tatsumi, no!" shouted Mimori commandingly, distracting him from the howl that was now dissipating. The people slowly moved their hands away from their ears, glad that it was finally over. Turning their attention towards Mimori, they were desperate for a solution, only to watch her sigh in relief.

"We are saved, thank Buddha," she said with a happy grin, opening the door to her hut. "Lady Mimori! What makes you so sure?" asked Tatsumi, narrowing his eyes. Mimori looked on with loved filled eyes. "That, Tatsumi, was the call of Mother Wolf."


	8. A Past that Haunts

Chapter Eight

A Past That Haunts

* * *

"Dammit, I lost the trail!" muttered Kouga angrily as he sat down on a rock. "Now I gotta go get Mutt-Face to tell me where he is..." Behind him sat Hakkaku and Ginta, completely exhausted. Panting, Hakkaku pleaded, "Kouga, can we rest?" Ginta whined in agreement, rubbing his sore feet. "We've been on this trail for days and haven't found a single thing!"

"Oh fine," he replied. Ever since the Wolf Tribe was brutally killed by Kagura, the Wind Sorceress, Kouga has sought desperately to get revenge. However, as each day grew short, they had found nothing. "Kouga, why are we chasing Naraku if we don't even know where he is?" asked Hakkaku hesitantly.

"That bastard's gonna pay for what he did," responded Kouga harshly. "Do you not care for the brothers and sisters who were massacred?" Ginta and Hakkaku shook their heads vigorously. "No! Never!" cried Ginta. "We could never forget what they did!"

A long howl exploded into the air, one that Kouga could not ignore. He stood up, listening attentively to the ancient call. Ginta and Hakkaku listened in as well, but they could not understand it. "Kouga, what's going on?" "SHHH!" he whispered harshly, until the howl died away to nothing more than the wind itself. Quickly reacting, he disappeared within his whirlwind and sped away through the trees.

"Kouga!" shouted Hakkaku and Ginta. "WAIT FOR US!!!!!" But the wolf leader was far ahead of them, responding to the howl with quick outbursts of yips and cries, commuting in their own language. Finally, a reply was heard, one that made him pause to remember what it meant. "The waterfall!" he thought, recollecting what he once knew as a cub. Turning left, he raced on.

Meanwhile, Ginta and Hakkaku were slowly making their way in the direction that Kouga took. "Ginta," panted Hakkaku wearily, "Do you think he's far ahead?" Ginta stopped to stoop over in exhaustion. "He can't be that far ahead-"

ZOOM!

Kouga looked back at the two wolves briefly before he lost sight of them in the trees. "Was that Ginta and Hakkaku? Oh well." And on he went.

* * *

Slowly, the giant bear lifted his head to the sky, sniffing the air. He had found nothing in the North, nor the East. And surely what he was looking for would not be in the South. So, West it was, to the dreaded and fearful Lord Inutaisho. There had been rumors that his son, Sesshomaru, was in reign, that the great dog had been beaten by human from the inside out.

"Hmph," retorted the bear with a snort. "Like I know what that means." He pushed himself upon his back legs to look farther across the treetops. For years, Fungeki had been searching not only by his Lord's orders, but also at his own pleasure. Wolf meat was always delicious, and due to the great population of bears in the South, it was hard to come by.

Suddenly, from the West, there came a howl so familiar that Fungeki had to smile. "Finally," he said in his deep demonic voice. "My labor has given me some fruits to savor." He began to run his tongue along the line of his massive jaws.

"Moro, you are mine."

* * *

"Kouga, I am so happy that you're safe," said Moro, sitting by Kouga in her wolf form. Kouga simply nodded, staring at the waterfall. When they were reunited, the joy they felt was bittersweet. Kouga informed her of what happened to the pack, and now they avoided each other's gaze, unable to bear the feelings they hid within their eyes.

"I am going to kill that bastard Naraku," Kouga stated fiercely, his eyes narrowing in disgust. Moro tilted her head slightly. "There's no use getting angry now," she reasoned. "From what you told me, I will assume that he escaped to a more desolate region." Kouga sighed, letting his shoulders sag.

"It bugs me when you're right," he said, placing his hands on his knees. "But what else is there to do?" Moro did not move to indicate that she heard. "The only ones left were Hakkaku and Ginta," Kouga continued. At this, her ears perked. "Are they nearby?" she asked. Kouga shrugged.

"I left them far behind. They're probably following my scent right now and should be close."

* * *

Miles away, Ginta and Hakkaku could be heard shouting. "IT'S THIS WAY!!!" "NO, IT'S THIS WAY!!!"

* * *

"Moro, can I ask you something?" Kouga's tone was serious. "What is it?" Kouga turned to face her directly. "What was it like when your pack...died?" Moro looked away, her great orb like eyes shining gold in the light. She did not respond, and Kouga was about to apologize. But she spoke.

"I was playing in the courtyard with my friend Kazuo watching me. He wasn't a wolf demon, but my father liked him and took him in as his own. I didn't mind him watching me, I was having too much fun batting the flowers with my paw." Kouga noticed how well her voice set the mood.

"The trumpets blew, announcing the arrival of the Lord of the Southern Lands. My father was told that he wished to make peace with us, to end the long rivalry between the bears and wolves. When Kazuo heard the trumpets, he motioned for me to change form and follow him. I did so reluctantly." Moro's fur quivered slightly. " I felt...threatened by the Lord's presence. But I was the only one." Kouga made a small sound out of shock.

"But, the bears have always been our enemy," stated Kouga, quite loudly. "I knew that, even as a child. But I did not know how severe it was." Kouga realized that he tensed up and relaxed. Moro continued. "My father greeted him with an open hand and a smile, leading him into the palace. He led him into a room alone, for no one was to accompany them as they settled some 'important matters.' It was his mortal blunder.

"By the time the maids came by, my father was dead. Killed by the Lord's claws." Kouga's eyes drooped in sorrow, regretting that he had ever brought up the topic. "Without the guidance of my father, the whole place fell into chaos. Thousands of bear demons swarmed over the palace walls. Kazuo grabbed me immediately and thrust me into the thicket where the back exits lay.

"We both escaped, but barely. It took all of Kazuo's power to keep us hidden from the oncoming forces of demons. Finally, we reached a clearing where there was a small cave. He carefully but firmly pushed me inside, even though I could barely fit. Kazuo then explained that I was to wait for his call. If it was the call of fukurou, then I was to return to the palace. If it was the call of the taka, then I had to run away." Kouga nodded slowly, and Moro stopped, recollecting her thoughts. She did not want to continue.

"I didn't want him to go. I pleaded for him to stay. But he looked at me with his cold eyes and said nothing as he left. I waited for hours, and he never returned. Hope was slowly ebbing away. And then, I heard the call. It chilled me to the bone, and for a few minutes, I could not breathe." Kouga sat transfixed. He knew what was to come.

"The call told me to flee. For my life."


	9. A Demon's Heart

Chapter Nine

A Demon's Heart

* * *

Moro did not continue as she bowed her head, watching the gentle breeze shift through the grass. Kouga dared himself to respond, to even breathe in her presence. The air felt suddenly heavier with the sense of unexpected dread. "And so I fled, running for the high mountain tops that stretch to touch the skies. Had I been as wise as I am now, I wouldn't have gone that way. Not even the northern wolf demons would dare test the strength of their mighty symbol of raw power."

"The mountains?" Kouga inquired, suddenly becoming very curious. "What's to worry about the mountains?" Moro's gaze leveled with his own, and Kouga realized he could not hold that gaze for more than a mere second. To put it simply, he was overpowered, and he quickly averted his gaze. Moro looked away as well, having proven what the snows did to her with an unspoken notion.

"I stumbled blindly at first in my demon form, feeling a stinging sensation not unlike a whip as the blizzard cut my face. Before I knew it, the path that I followed began to rise at a higher angle. And yet, I was too upset to even notice the storm growing stronger.

It seemed like hours before I decided to continue on as a wolf, blending with my surroundings as perfectly as the snow itself. Once again, common sense could not overrule the panic and fear that I felt so strongly within my heart. Collapsing, I could think no more, succumbing to the darkness." Kouga interrupted her with a flick of his tail.

"Did someone find you? It doesn't seem imaginable," he asked. Moro calmly quieted him. "If you would let me continue, then you shall see." Bowing his head meekly, he said no more, and Moro nodded her approval. "You see, Kouga, fortune smiled upon me that day. Even now I still wonder why the Gods had pitied me, a demon no less. For later, as I struggled with consciousness, I found myself in a small cave and alive." Moro remembered the scene well, envisioning it with her mind.

"Would you believe it? A strong reindeer, either too young to be afraid or very wise to know I couldn't do anything, had dragged me from the path and sat next to me, feeding me his warmth. As we sat out the storm, he told me how to survive the harsh winters of the mountain, warning me of the perils and the Dark Season. You could say that, without him, I wouldn't be here to this day." A wry smile formed on Moro's lips. "I don't eat reindeer anymore."

Caught off guard with this new feeling, Kouga laughed nervously, feeling the mood brighten just a bit. Suddenly more relaxed than ever, he urged Moro on as she began to explain the more pleasant parts of her life. She told him how eventually she became known as the White Mother Wolf to all of the villages surrounding the mountain, bringing peace and good fortune to all those who caught a glimpse of her ghostly figure.

She also told him of the shrines that were erected to honor her presence in the mountains as more and more humans whispered her name upon their lips, passing it along until it reached the former borders of the Northern Lands and beyond. "There was one case," Moro mused aloud, looking into the skies, "when I spotted a very beautiful mortal woman. At this time, I hadn't known of the shrines and thought nothing of it. When nothing pertained to my interest, I turned around into the cover of the pine trees. I began to depart when I heard her prayer and, turning around, I hid myself in the snow, listening intently.

"The woman was asking me for a safe trip to her home village, far off in the Western Lands. She did not have much money or food for the whole trip, but she was determined to reach her destination no matter the cost. Maybe it was the plea in her voice, or the gentle aura she maintained, but whatever the case I soon found myself wanting to help her. When she finished her prayer, I made my decision and departed for my hunting grounds.

"It took me perhaps a day to catch up with her while dragging a full-grown boar. I found her nestled quietly within a small-enclosed shelter that she had hand made. It was quite impressive, believe me. Without making a sound, I deposited the boar by the back wall of her shelter and trotted a few feet away. Throwing back my head, I howled in laughter and darted for the cover of the pine trees, heavily burdened with snow. They dropped piles upon piles of snow on me, but I didn't care. I felt so giddy with joy."

Kouga looked at her with a glimmer of confusion. "Why did you help her? It was never your problem," he grumbled arrogantly, crossing his arms. Moro smiled and stood up, stretching her legs a little bit. "I'm not quite sure. Maybe it was too close to my Ningenyoru. One can never tell." Kouga grunted his disapproval, but remained quiet.

"And so, our little game continued like this, where I supplied her with an endless amount of meat whenever she went hungry. And whenever she got cold, I supplied her with whatever clothing I could get my paws on. Soon, I was supplying her with everything she needed, from pots and pans to even bathing herbs." Kouga looked at Moro incredulously. "You gave her ALL of that?" he asked, shocked. Moro nodded with a smile.

"One day, I got too careless, and as I was placing my recent catch of the day by her shelter, she appeared before me, watching me with wide eyes. It took me a moment to realize that I had not been controlling my growth rate and therefore stood at least six feet tall, which probably increased the awe that I could see forming in her eyes. Keeping both eyes on her, I set the kill down slowly on the ground and backed up cautiously.

"To my surprise, she squealed with delight and ran straight for me with out stretched arms. Unable to think at the moment, I felt her arms wrap around my neck in a tight hug, and I could faintly hear the words she whispered in my ear. 'Hello, Mother Wolf. My name is Mimori.' I felt a sudden pull, and, in fear, quickly detached from her and fled into the woods. I could just vaguely hear her shouting her thanks, but my heart was beating too fast for me to care." Moro paused and looked thoughtfully at Kouga.

"Does your heart beat, Kouga?" she asked unexpectedly, waiting for his response. Kouga tried to divert the question, mumbling about the utter nonsense of this conversation. "It doesn't really matter," he said to her. Moro's keen ears picked up his curses and without warning, she threw her head back and laughed. "You were always so straightforward, Kouga," she said with laughing eyes. "So straightforward, and my favorite cousin." At this comment, Kouga smirked.

"Ha! In his face, that stupid prick," he said triumphantly. Moro looked at him oddly, motioning for Kouga to explain. "Moro, you remember that one cousin, Taro?" She nodded in recognition. "Well, we got into a fight about which one of us was your favorite." Grinning mischievously, he looked at Moro straight in the eyes, daring a brief glance before he said, "Glad to know I won." Moro chuckled. "I'll never understand you..."

"AIEEEEEE!!" Moro jumped unexpectedly, every muscle in her body tense. "Rin?" she whispered fearfully, watching the trees. Another cry sounded out, more painful than ever. "RIN!" In mid-leap, Moro flashed a brilliant white, returning to her wolf form and sprinting through the forest. "Moro!" Kouga called out, reaching a hand out to his cousin. But she was gone within the blink of an eye, leaving him alone.

In one fell swoop the wolf demon was forced to confront the fact that he and Moro were different now. She had the power, grace, and experience that Kouga had never been introduced to, and now it was forcing them to drift apart. With such power, Moro was a demon to be feared and respected. Almost as highly as that of the new demon lord, Sesshomaru.

Sighing in frustration, Kouga jumped up from his sitting position and stretched, then made for the trees in the opposite direction in search of Ginta and Hakkaku. Who was he to meddle in Moro's affairs?


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!

It's really been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for not updating at all these past couple weeks…months…years…oo;;;;; I just found the original, yet its COMPLETELY different than what I've edited for you guys to read, so it's going to need a lot of tweaking and catching up on where I left off in the series before I can post anything new. ;; It's been a while since I've gotten myself back into Inuyasha, so we'll see what happens.


End file.
